thnbolakfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bladesinger
"Of the roving elves, there are few as deadly as the Bladesinger. They are masters of their weapons and have spent their lives in the study of their chosen weapons. They have also learned to cast spells while engaged in combat, and thus they double their might. ... Role. While some characters may stay at home to defend the elven way, Bladesingers go out and actively promote it. They do this by seeking out their race's foes and eliminating them, either through words or actions. Acting as both diplomats and one-elf armies, they insure the safety of the elf race. ... The Bladesinger is always identifiable by his weapon of choice. Such an item is always ornate and beatiful, enhacing the Bladesinge'rs appearance in battle. .... Not only are they easily identifiable by their weapon of choice and catlike grace, Bladesingers are decorated with their weapon guild's distinctive tattoo. Each guild has separate and unique tattoo depicting its style of weapon through an animal representation. Long swords are often represented by great cats such as lions or panthers, a whip would be shown as a striking snake, and so forth. The Bladesinger chooses one weapon and practices with it extensively, to the exlusion of most other weapons. If pracice makes perfect, the Bladesingers are very well practiced in their weapon of choice-for they are virtually perfect. The poised steps of the bladesong (the act of attack by a Bladesinger) not only reveals the Bladesinger to be a creature of beauty even during battle, but the steps also carry him into advanageous positions for either offense or defense. He can instinctively grasp the flow of battle around him, and his feet will carry him through the intricate maneuvers necessary to optimize his attack. Of course, the Bladesinger is free to determine whether there is, in fact, an elfe in danger. Too many times other races have tried to eliminate the Bladesinger menace through illusion and trickery. The Bladesingers have grown wary and have, unfortunately, allowed fellow elves to perish while trying to determine the truth of the threat. Thus, most Bladesingers cary at least one "detect magic" spell in order to avoid possible errors. Of course, the Bladesinger is free to determine whether there is, in fact, an elfe in danger. Too many times other races have tried to eliminate the Bladesinger menace through illusion and trickery. The Bladesingers have grown wary and have, unfortunately, allowed fellow elves to perish while trying to determine the truth of the threat. Thus, most Bladesingers cary at least one "detect magic" spell in order to avoid possible errors. Bladesingers are so devoted to their chosen weapon they can never learn another one. Bladesiners rarely use weapons other than swords. With only rare exceptions, they never learn two-handed fighting styles. They may not use shields or two-handed weapons, for these interfere with the bladesong. Even when they have run out of spells, Bladesingers will fight one-handed or with both hands on their single-handed weapon. To do otherwise negates all bladesinging bonuses.” –The Complete Book of Elves